goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Favian Mendoza gets Executed
Favian Mendoza gets Executed is the last episode of Favian gets Grounded Series. It is part four of Favian Mendoza Gets Grounded for Hyper Eternity. Characters * Joey as Favian Mendoza * Alan as Mr. Mendoza (Favian's dad) * Eric as MrEmperorCJ, SuperMarioKing1999 * Julie as Gem Diamondgirl76, Julia Bayne * Kayla as Miss Brie Anna * Dave as Simon Eastwood * Dallas as Officer Goodman * Scary voice as Geon and Astro Guy Non speaking * Mrs. Lane * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley * Mr. Dennis * Karolina Dean * Kate Gillus * Alexis from SevenSuperGirls * Sunset Shimmer Synposis The Australian police took him to the police car to take him to jail. The newsman Jack is happy that Favian Mendoza is going to be executed. The good guys MrEmperorCJ, his BFF Gem Diamondgirl76, his girlfriend Karolina Dean, Julia Bayne, Miss Brie Anna, SuperMarioKing1999, are glad to see Favian Mendoza get roasted by the cool cat eared Save-Um guy. The Mystery Inc. are holding a sign. Julia Bayne says 'Come on CJ, I'll hold you;' and picks up MrEmperorCJ in her arms. Meanwhile in room 1 (a room with no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner and no sink) Favian Mendoza will have to wait until his execution on his birthday. Favian Mendoza's dad tells him that he is going to be executed and grounded forever, he starts to cry in Discord's voice. Later, Officer Goodman takes Favian with him and shaves his hair, puts a fluffy wipe on his butt. Finally, he takes Favian to the execution chamber. Favian Mendoza says "DAMN YOU ALL!! I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!", but Officer Goodman tells him not to say those last words, then calls Geon to burn Favian Mendoza with his flamethrower for killing Custard and Female Kana's mom along with 900 million people, killing him for good. Goodman and Geon are very happy, leaving the police department, cheering for Favian Mendoza's death. SuperMarioKing1999, Slippy V, Mr. Dennis and Mrs. Lane are cheering with a sign says No More Foulmouth. Alexis from SevenSuperGirls, Karolina Dean, Kate Gillus, Sunset Shimmer are also cheering, holding a picture of Favian Mendoza with the x on his eyes. Newsman Jack is telling people that Favian Mendoza is executed for the murder of Azura and 900 million people. SuperMarioKing1999 appeared saying 'What will happen to his body?' Jack repied 'His body will be cremated by Julia Bayne and he will be in Hell' SuperMarioKing1999 walks away, smiling. Astro Guy appears saying "How many porn shows he watched?" Jack replied "He watched 100 porn shows such as Motto To Love Ru". Astro Guy walks away happy. Jack concludes the news saying 'That's all the GNN news for now. GNN News is sponsored by Geico, 15 minutes could save you 15% or more on car insurance. This is newsman Jack saying goodbye.' At the graveyard, Favian Mendoza is finally dead and his grave says 'R.I.P Favian Mendoza (2005-2018)'. Mr. Mendoza cheered and Karolina Dean is romantically holding MrEmperorCJ in her arms. Transcript: *(Melbourne, Australia, March 2, 2018) *to: A Japanese car police car parks outside a 3 story Japanese police station *to: Favian Mendoza at a largest 3 story Japanese police station standing in front of the police height chart *Favian Mendoza got measured by the police height chart *Male Japanese Police Officer: Alright, let's go to the courthouse! *Japanese police car park outside a large Japanese courthouse *to: Favian, Mr. Alan, Mrs. Stevenson, Principal Lockwood, Prince Tuesday, Miss Elaina, O the Owl, Daniel Tiger, Katerina Kittykat, Prince Wednesday, King Friday, Mom Tiger, Dad Tiger, King Friday and lots of the Land of Make-Believe's European kings, queens, princes, princesses and their royal families, prime ministers and presidents and military leaders and their families and the Judge in the courthouse *(A Police car drives past the courthouse) *Jack: This is ABC News Australia, today we're going to talk about a 12-year-old Mexican Austrailian Boy named Favian Mendoza facing execution. (Feedback) *Geon: Sorry, now I'll burn you with my flamethrower once and for all and for killing Azura! Trivia *Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, Ono, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, and Shauku will revive Azura and tickle her feet, while the Save-Ums see her on TV in the sequel. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Executed Videos Category:Series Finale Episodes Category:Episodes featuring the Save-Ums Category:Favian Mendoza's grounded days